(0.2) Shieldbrother
This information is considered OBSOLETE. A wall of living flesh molded with steel, capable of withstanding blow after blow and a multitude of physical battery, the Empire of the Sun has created and trained some of the most formidable front line fighters in all of Equestria: The Shieldbrothers. Front line fighters and protectors of their allies, Shieldbrothers are a deadly combination of counter attacks, distracting force, and ally aid on any battlefield. "With shield and blade, we shall not falter. My will is strong, yet my flesh stronger. None shall pass to do you harm, as long as they are within reach of my arms." Requirements Feats: Toughness, Endurance, Dodge Class: 10 Fighter Special: A member of this class must first prove themselves through a feat of selflessness, or even self risk, to aid an ally. (Deterimed by GM) Class Details Hit Die: d12 The class is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, all types of armor, and shields (including tower shields). Skill Ranks per Level: 4+Int Class Skills: Acrobatics, Survival, Sense, Endurance, Craft, Appraise, Climb, Swim, Medicine, Linguistics, Intimidate, Knowledge: Corruption, Knowledge: Science Special: The class, in order to use their abilities and class passives as below, must weild a shield at all times in their off hand. Shieldbrother Level Progression Abilities Dodge Bonus: The class gains a passive dodge bonus that is never lost, even while Flatfooted. Effects that immobalize the class still deny them their Dex bonus to AC. Internal Fortitude: When fighting defensively, immune to sickened/nauseated conditions. Uncany Dodge: Cannot be caught flatfooted, even if the attacker is invisible. Still lose your Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. You can still lose his Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully feint's against you. Halting Blow: If a foe's movement in your threatened area provokes an attack of opportunity and you successfully hit the foe with the attack, the foe's movement ends immediately. The foe cannot move again until its next turn but can still take the rest of its action. Fearless Defense: When fighting defensively, immune to the shaken/frightened conditions. Damage Reduction: At 5th, 7th, and 10th level, the class gains the above damage reduction to all attacks against them. Mighty Resilience: The class automatically negates the additional damage of one successful critical hit or sneak attack, as well as other abilities or effects that rely on a successful critical hit or sneak attack (such as blinding from Blinding Critical or bleed from sneak attack). Usable CON per day. Improved Uncanny Dodge: Can no longer be flanked. This defense denies rogues the ability to use flank attacks to sneak attack the class. The exception to this defense is that a rogue at least four levels higher than the class can flank you (and thus sneak attack you). Antagonize : As a standard action, with a Linguistics DC of 10+Target's Hit Die (Ex: d8 = 8) + Target's Wisdom modifier, attempt to antagonize a foe. You cannot make this check against a creature that does not understand you or has an Intelligence score of 3 or lower. Before you make these checks, you may make a Sense check (DC 20) as a swift action to gain an insight bonus on these Diplomacy or Intimidate checks equal to your Charisma bonus until the end of your next turn. The benefits you gain for this check depend on the skill you use. This is a mind-affecting effect, and has one of the two below outcomes, chosen by the user. Diplomacy: You fluster your enemy. For the next minute, the target takes a –2 penalty on all attacks rolls made against creatures other than you and has a 10% spell failure chance on all spells that do not target you or that have you within their area of effect. Intimidate: The creature flies into a rage. On its next turn, the target must attempt to make a melee attack against you, make a ranged attack against you, target you with a spell, or include you in the area of a spell. The effect ends if the creature is prevented from attacking you or attempting to do so would harm it (for example, if you are on the other side of a chasm or a wall of fire). If it cannot attack you on its turn, you may make the check again as an immediate action to extend the effect for 1 round (but cannot extend it thereafter). The effect ends as soon as the creature attacks you. Once you have targeted a creature with this ability, you cannot target it again for 1 day. Unexpected Strike: You can make an attack of opportunity against a foe that moves into any square threatened by the class, regardless of whether or not that movement would normally provoke an attack of opportunity. Usable CON per battle. Intercept: Once a round as an immediate action, when a melee or ranged weapon would successfully strike an adjacent ally, the class can choose to have the weapon strike you instead of the intended target. The attack automatically hits the clas, regardless of your AC or any miss chance in effect, and you suffers the normal consequences of the attack.